Soldier Boy
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Short Manticore-is-gone-relief story. Malec:complete
1. Normal's NotSo Normal

A/N: My first Max/Alec fic so R&R...

Sorry this one's so short, but I'm slammed at work...

Updates up soon!

_Manticore was gone- forever. Just when I thought it would get better, it's only gotten worse. Now White is after us- all of us. Especially me, and somehow I always drag Alec into it. Alec. Somehow in the past few months, he wormed his way under my skin, and became my friend. Standing there on top of the space needle, I realized, that maybe, just maybe he was my hint of normal._

When Max walked into Jam Poney that morning OC and Sketchy were waiting at her locker. "Have you seen your hott boy, Boo?" Max shook her head. _God, what has he done this time?_ She let out a frustrated sigh. "Not since… Well… Not since…" "Two days ago?" Cindy offered. Max nodded. "Yeah. Why?" OC just shrugged, ready to leave it at that, when Sketchy stepped in and helped Max out. "Normal's threatening to can his ass." _Ah, so Golden Boy has fallen off the pedestal._ "I'll call him." The pair simply nodded.

"Hello?" His voice was strained and there was a lot of background noise. Even with her transgenic hearing, Max was having a hard time. "Hey, where are you?" She could hear him smirk. "Worried about me Maxie?" She growled in frustration. "Don't make me find you and kick your ass. Normal's threatening to can you." His tone went from playful to serious in two seconds. "Stall for five minutes." And he hung up. Max just rolled her eyes and walked over to Normal.


	2. Terminal City

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Work is slammed again today.

Alec ran quickly to his bike. Max was going to kill him! He sighed then, it was about time to show her what he had been doing. He just didn't know how she'd react. True to his word, he was there in five minutes, and talking to Normal. He caught Max's eye and smiled briefly at her. He finally got away from Normal and started towards her, O.C., and Sketchy with a package in his hands. _Normal's mom must have been on something strong. Maybe he turned out the way he did because of his name._ Alec mentally shrugged as he walked up to Max. "Come on this run with me. We need to talk." His voice came out softer and more serious than he had intended. Max only nodded and followed him out. She started to get on her bike when he caught her wrist in his hand. She whirled around to face him and he just smiled. "Ready?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm always ready." He smirked at her, letting the unsaid innuendo sink in.

They started off to sector six when Alec took a sharp turn, Max following him, wondering where in the world he was taking her. She thought back to the night Alec had almost killed her and Joshua. Her pulse sped up. _No! You trust Alec! Whoa, where did that come from?_ She shook her head and followed him. They came up to a sign that said 'DO NOT ENTER!' and 'NO TRESPASSING!' Alec effortlessly jumped the fence and motioned for her to do the same. She then realized where the were. This place was a toxic wasteland, or so the Ordinaries claimed. "Alec." He shook his head, grabbed her hand, and pulled her along with him further into the part of the city that was barricaded off. He stopped in what she assumed was the middle. And that's when she saw the movement. Her eyes snapped to Alec, but he just smiled. "It's alright, guys! It's just me." And then, like a scene of the Wizard of Ozz when all of the little people came out of the woodwork, Transgenics began to appear. "Welcome to Terminal City." Alec said and grinned widely at her.

"Alec?" This time he raised his eyebrow at her. _She looks so cute when she's confused. _He thought. "How… What…" Max sighed. "Isn't…" Alec shook his head. "The air isn't that infected, plus it can't harm any of the Transgenics, only the Ordianries." She nodded, happy that he knew what she was thinking. "Come on, I'll show you around." He took her through the city and showed her everything, introducing her to some Transgenics on the way. They started into the apartment building and raced each other to the top. They stood there on the roof together, and once again he took her hand as they watched the sunset. She looked over at Alec, and she knew it was time. "Alec?" He looked over at her and smiled. "I love you." She whispered….

TBC


	3. an:

Hey you guys. I'm still amazed at how patient you all are, seriously. I'm working on the update but haven't been to work in a while.

Oh, Eve, I do have news :woohoo:

That emoticon showed more enthusiasm than I've felt my whole life :laugh:

But the update will be ready soon, and will be posted.

Thank you guys for being so patient with me!

PEACE

P.


	4. Routines

He stood there, looking at her in shock. _Did she just… Yeah, she did._ He grinned widely at her. "Maxie…" Prepared for his teasing, she started to turn away when he grabbed her arm again. He pulled her to him and whispered the three words she had longed to hear for so long. "I love you." Her heart melted and she melted into his arms.

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

"That's the last of 'em." Max took a deep breath as Alec walked into her office, looking almost as tired as she felt. He moved behind her and started rubbing her shoulders, trying to help her relieve the stress that both of them were feeling at the moment. "How many were there?" Alec sighed then. "There were five X7's and ten other X5's." Max nodded. "Alright. Where did they get put?" Alec moved to sit down in the chair in front of her desk. "Dixie is taking care of them. The X7's are on the South side and I put the other X5's close to us." Max nodded in approval, that's exactly what she would have done.

"Alright, it's that time again Maxie." She nodded and stood up, mimicking Alec as he stretched out his aching muscles. "Alright. Let's do this." He nodded curtly and started for the door when he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to her, his eyes wide causing her chest to pound. "Alec? Alec, what's wrong?" He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. "What was that for?" He smiled at her sleepily. "I just realized that I hadn't done that all day." She grinned up at him and kissed him again. "Come on." He took her hand, breaking their moment of intimacy and started for the door again. This time, she let him. They moved quickly and quietly, entering their own form of stealth mode. They got to the gate and she used the hand signals that they had learned as children to signal where they should go. He nodded and they blurred around each other as they shut out the outside world once again.

The routine had repeated every night for the past three months when the Transgenics had first began flooding into Terminal City and they had decided to make them a permanent home there. And since then Alec and Max had become the permanent leaders of TC. They had both been working non stop, her shark DNA coming in handy some of the weeks that they would work for nights on end, Alec would struggle to keep up. But tonight would be different than every other night.


	5. 6

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


End file.
